A Day In Titans Tower
by VeelaChic
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots. Embarassment, romance, awkward situations... It's just another day in Titans Tower. BBRae StarRob and maybe some CyBee. Rated for saftey
1. Slipping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok I really hope you all like this! I worked hard on it. **_

One Shot #1: Slipping

Robin walked into the TV room. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning and Starfire seemed to be the only one in the room. She was reading what looked like one of those teen girl magazines with a puzzled look on her face.

She looked up from her magazine to give Robin one of her cheery smiles.

"Good morning friend Robin!" she said with her usual 'morning person' attitude.

"Hi Star," he said before pouring himself some orange juice from the fridge.

Star turned around so she was facing him, still sitting on the couch, "I trust your slumber was most rejuvenating."

Robin smiled. She was from an alien civilization, and unfamiliar to the earth language, but she still had a better vocabulary than all of the titans…except maybe Raven, "Yeah it was good."

"Most glorious," she said.

He smiled and took a seat on the couch next to her, orange juice still on hand.

She began to become quite interested in staring at her shoes.

Robin, noticing this, let a concerned look sweep across his features, "Star, what's the matter?"

She put on a bright smile but clearly forced, "Nothing friend…"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Star, if you have a problem…you can always come to me. You know that right?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course Robin."

"Good," he went back to drinking his juice.

"Robin…" she said quietly.

"Yes Star?"

"You are very familiar with Earth terms, yes?"

Robin smiled, "Uh yeah, considering I've lived here…for all my life."

Star gave a small smile but continued on in a small voice, "Then you would help me…decipher an earthly word I have come upon?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, sure Star. What's the word?"

"Robin what is a 'smooch'?"

"Um…"

Star tilted her head, "You said you were most familiar with earth terms."

"Uh yeah it's just…uh err. A smooch is when two people who like each other very much…um press their lips together in a sign of…um 'a very good friendship'."

"Oh!" said Star, "So then you would smooch me one day?"

Robin's brain ceased functioning, "Uh…"

Star cocked her head in a confused motion, "Are we not good friends? Do we not have the 'very good friendship' that is to be required?"

"Well yes but…"

Star frowned, "Will you one day 'smooch' me?"

He took her hands, "I promise."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him a in a bone breaking hug, "That would be most wonderful!"

He smiled and looked dazed.

"Robin I am enjoying the defining of earthly words!"

Robin looked at her and blushed crimson, "Uh yeah…it's uh…cool."

"Wondrous! Friend Robin there was one other word I could not decipher."

Robin smiled; he liked this game, "What was the word?"

"A girl in the magazine mentioned a most odd term… She called it 'slipping the tongue'."

Robin's eyes widened, or err his mask widened I guess, "Star! What kind of article are you reading?"

"Robin you are doing the avoiding of the question."

Robin's eye twitched. Inside his head his emotions were screaming, _'Pull back! Pull back! MAYDAY MAYDAY!' _

"Um it's…" stuttered Robin, '_gotta lie, gotta lie, gotta lie…' _

"It's uh this:" said Robin touching his tongue to his nose. _'Crisis avoided.'_

"Oh…" said Star nodding, "Thank you for explaining. You are most talented in slipping the tongue…" the door swished open but the two didn't seem to notice, "…would you show me how to slip the tongue?"

"SHOW YOU HOW TO WHAT!" shouted Beast Boy who had walked in with Raven on the conversation.

"Uh no Beast Boy…" started Robin.

"Dude! Star is sweet and innocent and corrupting her mind with stuff like this is just…wrong!"

Star looked at him confused, "But friend Beast Boy I thought that this was slipping the tongue?" she said trying to touch her tongue to her nose.

"Uh…" said Beast Boy glancing at Robin who was busy giving him a **That's-What-I-Was-Trying-To-Tell-You-Moron** look. Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his head, "Uh yeah, that's right Star. Where _was_ my mind?" he said laughing nervously.

"In the gutter, where it usually is," said Raven monotonously as she floated to the other side of the couch.

"HEY!" shouted Beast boy appalled jogging after her.

"Oh dear, friend Beast Boy has lost his mind in the gutter?" asked Star concerned.

"No it's okay Star. He never had a mind," said Robin.

"What is this pick on Beast Boy day?" asked Beast Boy pouting, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Again?" asked Raven glancing away from her book to look at him, "I haven't even had time to prepare."

"Oh ha-ha Rae, very funny. You're _SO_ clever," he said shooting her a dirty look.

"It's a gift."

Beast Boy was about to retort when Cyborg came through the door way, "Morning ya'll."

"Good morning friend Cyborg," said Star, "Have you seen Beast Boy's mind?"

"Beast Boy never had-…" began Cyborg.

"Hey!" shouted Robin, "I already used that one."

"Dang," said Cy snapping his fingers.

Beast Boy glared at his mechanical friend.

"Friend Raven said he lost it in the gutter," said Star.

"Well that's not good I haven't cleaned out the gutters in a long time," joked Cyborg.

"OH NO! Friend Beast Boy shall be most sad that his mind is lost in the gutter."

"Actually Star," began Robin, "I think he likes it that way."

"Heck yes I do," said Beast Boy sitting down next to Raven wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Raven merely glared and shifted so he wasn't in her line of vision.

"So Robin, will you please help me slip the tongue?" asked Star turning back to Robin.

"Wait-whoa-what?" sputtered Cy his human eye wide.

Robin groaned, _'Here we go again'. _

Cy gave him the concerned older brother look, "Listen Rob, Star's like my sister, and when someone messes with my sister it tends to," he cracked his metal fingers, "tick me off a little. So I think you two kids are a little young to be messing around in a 'sport' like that."

"Ooh Robin you never told me it was a sport!" said Star.

"Actually Star I just meant-…" started Cy before Star interrupted him.

"What kind of sport is it Robin?" she asked.

"Uh…it's a _competitive_ sport Star," said Robin nervously.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy slinging his arm around Raven's shoulders, "full contact."

Raven shot him a death glare but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh Robin!" said Star clapping her hands together, "We must compete."

Cy just sat there…dumbstruck.

"Sure," said Beast Boy, "Rae's on my team."

Raven shrugged his hand off her shoulders and thwacked him over the head with her book, unfortunately for him the book in question had been 'War and Peace'.

Beast Boy held his head and groaned trying to make all the evil laughing Ravens that were flying around his head in circles disappear.

"Um ok Star we can…I guess," stuttered Robin, "If you really want to…"

Cy gaped at his friends as his jaw dropped at what he thought his friends were going to do, and walked out of the room.

"Great," said Raven, "I think you've scarred Cyborg for life."

"Ok so first one touch their nose wins?" asked Robin.

"Sure dude."

"Glorious!"

"This is so odd," groaned Raven.

"C'mon Rae," said a certain green shape shifter, "It'll be fun." he grinned at her and sat down across from her on the coffee table so they were facing each other.

Raven groaned in defeat, how she hated that grin, "Fine."

"Ok first team that has at least one person who touches there nose wins," said Robin smiling at Star.

Star nodded smiling.

"Ready, set, go!"

They all tired t touch their tongue to their noses but Robin beat them all.

Star smiled and clapped throwing her arms around Robin, "Robin! You have done it!"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy smirking at the hug, "and I think Robin likes his prize."

The two broke away blushing, and walked away mumbling something about getting a drink.

That just left Beast Boy and Raven in the TV room…

"Can't believe we lost," said Beast Boy smirking.

Raven rolled her eyes in a bored manner and stared up at the ceiling.

"Guess we should keep practicing then," said Beast Boy leaning towards her on the coffee table.

Raven shifted her gaze to glare at him again only to notice how close he was, her eyes widened and she wished to Azar she had the ability to move to put her hood up. But she couldn't, she felt as if she had gone numb.

He moved in and placed his lips on hers. Raven allowed her eyes to close, but then a few seconds later the opened in surprise.

Beast Boy pulled away gently with a smirk playing across his green features.

"Beast Boy.." she began very red in the face, with her heart beating like a sledgehammer, "did you just…slip me the tongue?" she said stuttering embarrassed.

"No Rae," he said smiling, "This is slipping the tongue."

He put his tongue to his nose.

"That," he said, "was something _completely_ different."

**The END **

_**Haha well that's the end of one shot number one. PLENTY more to come! I updated liketwo chapters today so make sure to look at the other one-shot I wrote today, and there will be even more than that don't worry!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Toys

Dsicalimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Hope you like this one-shot! **_

One Shot #2: Toys

The Titans were famous teenagers. They were known all through Jump City, had many adoring fans, and of course like any 'celebrities' they had recently gotten there own Titan merchandise.

There were plastic bird-a-rangs, Titans' Tower Doll House, and of course posters and something that had recently come out were...Titans' action figures.

Well the titans couldn't help but be amused by the miniature versions of themselves, so a few had actually gone out and bought some.

Starfire had decided to collect the entire team and displaying them in the TV room. Every week she would change their poses, all sitting on a miniature version of the large blue couch in the TV room. But every time she was 'conveniently' sitting next to Robin.

Robin had also purchased the amusing action figures. But only two: one of him, and one of Starfire. He claimed he only purchased Star's because it looked 'lonely' sitting on the shelves, but on the shelf above his bed sat the two action figures with Robin's little plastic hand around Star's shoulders.

Cyborg said that it was 'biased' that Robin only purchased himself and Star, so Cy went out and bought a mini Cy, BB, and Raven. And Cy had a lot of fun playing with the action figures…

…this is where we find the beginning of our story…

Raven walked down the hall way, book in hand, entranced in the story when she heard some noise in Cyborg's room.

She stopped and glanced into the room her eyes widening in surprise at the hobby her cybernetic friend had…

"Why hello Beast Boy and Raven," said Cyborg moving around the Cyborg action figure around on the desk in his room making it walk. On the table set up were also the Beast Boy and Raven action figures he had purchased.

"Hello Cyborg," said Cy in a squeaky voice making fun of Beast Boy, making the BB action figure wave.

"Yes hello Cyborg. Isn't it a horrible morning?" said Cy in a deep voice trying to resemble Raven.

"How you today Raven?" said Cy being the Beast Boy action figure again.

"I'm dark, moody, and secluded," said Cy in the deep voice now being the Raven action figure.

Cy moved the BB action figure up to the Raven one, "That's cool dude, wanna make out?"

Raven's eyes widened.

Cy moved the Raven one up, "Sure!"

Cyborg made it look like the two action figures were kissing, "Muah, muah, muah!"

Raven walked into the room and cleared her throat letting him know of her presence.

Cy sweat dropped, "Oh…uh hey Raven."

"Hello Cyborg," she glanced at the toys whose lips were still pressed up against each others, "Enjoying yourself?"

Cy glanced at the Raven and Beast Boy figures, "Uh…I can explain…"

Raven glared and summoned a black aura that surround the Cyborg doll brining it towards her, "See this?"

Cy nodded quickly.

"Now watch carefully," Raven proceeded to break of the mini Cyborg's legs and arms, "This is what will happen to you, if continue to _imply_ things with these _dolls_."

"And what would I be implying?" asked Cyborg in a cool tone placing his arms behind his head.

Raven went to pull of the mini Cyborg's head when…

"NO!" shouted Cy, "Not little Cyborg!" he snatched the figure away from Raven, "Poor little Cyborg, did that evil lady hurt you?"

Raven raised and eyebrow, "Sometimes I worry about you Cyborg."

Cy glared picking up little Cyborg's arms and legs and walking out of the room muttering things under his breath.

Raven glared as she watched him go. She moved to the dolls to pull them out of embarrassing position but before she could a certain changeling walked in.

"Hey Rae!"

Raven whirled around startled at Beast Boy's entrance. She moved to block the dolls from view.

"Hello Beast Boy."

"Dude do you know what's wrong with Cyborg? I saw him moping in the hallway carrying limbs or something…"

"I don't know," answered Raven a little too quickly.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Whatcha got there Rae?"

Raven moved back a little as he approached trying to block out the figures, "Nothing."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy not buying it.

He was about her height and was able to glance over her shoulder to look and see what exactly 'nothing' was.

He blushed a light pink when he saw the figures. He walked around her and motioned at the dolls and looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if to ask her if she moved them.

Raven held up her arms to defend herself, "I didn't move them into…that position, Cyborg did."

"Uh huh," said Beast Boy in an unconvinced voice, teasing her.

Raven glared.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said.

He picked up the figures moving them out of the kissing position and picked his up, "They _are_ pretty cool though."

"Those _dolls_?" she said in disgust.

"They're not _dolls_, Rae. They're _action figures_."

Now it was Raven's turn to be unconvinced, "Uh huh."

"Aww come on Rae," said Beast Boy making his action figure sit on her shoulder.

Raven glared at it, "Get it off of me."

Beast Boy smiled, he took his action figure in his hand and make it walk down her shoulder, down her arm, till it was in her hand, and he let her hold it.

Beast Boy noted the blush on her face. It wasn't a pink blush, or a small red tint, it was a full blown out to the roots of her hair blush.

She put up her hood, and picked up the action figure in her hand, "See Beast Boy why can't you be like this," she said referring to the mini Beast Boy action figure, "It can't talk and it doesn't bug any one."

Beast Boy gave her a mock hurt look but then grinned, "Aw come one Rae the real thing is so much cuter."

Raven groaned, and wished to Azar she would stop blushing, "Whatever."

Beast Boy smirked and walked closer towards her, "Aw c'mon. You think I'm gorgeous..."

Raven rolled her yes, "Doubtful."

"You want to love me…"

"Beast Boy stop quoting Miss. Congeniality."

"You want to kiss me…"

"Beast Boy…" but she stopped, noting how close he was to her. She could fell the heat of his breath, he pulled down her hood and her eyes widened, "…what are you…"

But instead of answering her he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Raven's eyes immediately closed.

He pulled away smiling at her, not a cocky smile, or a teasing smile, just a kind heartfelt smile.

Her eyes will still closed and she smiled slightly opening them. Using her powers she levitated the mini Raven from Cy's desk into her hand and took the Beast Boy one, she smiled at him and walked out of the room.

He smiled.

Later that day the action figures Star had set in the living room had one small change. The little Beast Boy had his arm around Raven.

And as for the ones she stole form Cyborg they were sitting comfortably on her shelf in the position Cy had them in.

**The End**

_**Well…what do you think? Good? Bad? Crap? TELL ME! REVIEW! **_

_**Many, many, many more one-shots to come, so look out for a whole bunch. **_


	3. Happy Meals

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own McDonalds. I do not own Hooters.

**_Hey ya'll sorry for making you wait a freakin long time. But I've been really busy. So here's a really long one-shot. So yeah, enjoy! And remember to review. _**

Chapter #3: Happy Meals

It had been a long day for the Titans. They had finished off Plasmas and where driving down Route 640…

"I'm hungry," complained Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes from the seat next to him, "You're always hungry."

"Yeah…but right now I'm REALLY hungry, and the tower is miles away."

Star nodded from next to Raven, "I agree with friend Beast Boy, I also require the sustenance."

"Yeah I could go for some grub," said Cy from behind the wheel.

"Please friend Robin may we stop at a domain of nourishment?" asked Star giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Robin turned to face her. He looked at that cute puppy dog face. He thought…

…he thought…

…he caved.

"Ok Star," he sighed.

"Glorious!"

"Sweet! Thanks Robin!" said Beast Boy punching his fist into the air.

"Yeah yeah…" said Robin who still smiling like a fool at Starfire, "Just keep your eyes out for some restaurants."

Beast Boy went and pressed his face up against the window to look for some signs for places to eat.

"Wait!" said Beast Boy, "I just saw one!"

"What did it say?" asked Cyborg.

"I dunno," said Beast Boy turning around to squint at the sign as they gained distance, "It was something like 'Houston's Bar and Grill: Dances Daily'. Hey cool there are dances! You'd dance with me wouldn't ya Rae?" he asked grinning at her.

Raven blushed slightly and rolled her indigo eyes, "Beast Boy that was HOOTERS Bar and Grill, and I don't think those are the type of dances they're talking about."

"Ooh…" said Beast Boy blushing.

Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing while Starfire began asking what type of dance they were talking about.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head but then began waggling his eyebrows at Raven, "Well in any case….wanna dance with me Rae?"

Raven's eyes went wide and brought up her hand and slapped him clear across the face.

"OUCH!" shrieked Beast Boy.

Everyone burst out laughing…except for Raven of course.

"Sheesh…" complained Beast Boy rubbing his cheek, "…touchy touchy…"

"Robin look!" shouted Star, making Cyborg swerve on the road, "There is a colorful building with an 'M'!"

"You mean McDonalds?" asked Robin.

"Yes friend! Can we please dine there?" she asked clasping her hands under chin.

"Sure Star," said Robin, "You guys agree?"

"FOOD!"

"Sure ya'll."

"Whatever."

Robin nodded, "Then it's settled."

They drove into the parking lot and piled out of the car. They pushed open the door and walked in line.

"Ok what does everyone want?" asked Robin.

"A quarter pounder, a happy meal, and a milk shake," said Cy as if memorized.

Robin sweat dropped and began rooting through his wallet hoping that some more money would magically reappear.

"Dude!" shouted Beast Boy, "All they have is meat crap! Meat this, meat that!"

"Then have a salad," muttered Raven.

"No way! Do you know how many salads I've eaten in the past 14 years Rae?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You're 15 Beast Boy."

Beast Boy glared and ignored her, "Like 20,196."

"You've eaten 20, 196 salads?"

"Yup," said Beast Boy, "I think I'll just get a Happy Meal and give Cy the burger."

"Sweet!" said Cy.

"Friend Cyborg, are you sure you are able to consume that much meat?" asked Star tilting her head.

"Sure thing Star. Meat is my friend. We understand one another."

Beast Boy looked disgusted, "Dude, do you have an idea how wrong that sounds?"

"Yep," said Cyborg picking his teeth.

"Robin," said Star, "I would also like to consume the meal of joyfulness."

"Sure Star. I'd kinda like one too," said Robin smiling at her which made her giggle.

"Well then let's make it unanimous," said Raven in monotone.

Robin nodded and began rooting once again through his wallet, "Psst Cyborg," said Robin quietly, "I don't have enough money."

Cyborg rolled his human eye, "Put your wallet away boy I got it covered."

Robin raised and eyebrow (or err mask), "How? You're broke."

"Just relax man I got it covered," said Cy slyly.

"Oh I'd love to see this," said Raven, "Paying with no money."

Cyborg rolled his human eye and walked up to a very bored looking teenage girl behind the counter taking orders.

"Hello, Welcome to McDonalds," she said in a bored tone, "Can I please take your order?"

"Sure thing sweet heart," said Cy winking at her, "How about 5 happy meals, a quarter pounder, and a strawberry milkshake," he said smoothly.

The girl blushed, "Coming right up."

Cy smiled and looked at her name tag, "So 'Summer' huh? That's a pretty name."

The girl blushed and began fiddling with her necklace, "Um, it was my grandmother's name."

"Well you know I love the summer time," he said winking at her.

Robin rolled his eyes at his mechanical teammate.

The cashier girl, Summer, put the food on 3 trays (hey that was a lot of food), "That'll be $14.69 please."

"Oh man, just my luck," said Cy snapping his fingers in an exaggerated motion.

"What's wrong?" asked Summer.

"Looks like I'm all tapped out."

Summer blushed, "No problem, it's on the house."

"Why thank you sweet heart," he said smiling slyly at her before winking and walking over to a table with a tray.

Robin shook his head disapprovingly at Cyborg as he and Starfire grabbed the remaining two trays.

Raven and Beast Boy followed the pair.

"Ha I get it!" shouted Beast Boy, "It's cause her _name's_ Summer, and summer's a _season_."

"Oh well spotted," said Raven dryly as she began walking ahead of him.

"Yeah…hey wait. Did you just diss me?"

The titans seated themselves at a booth and Cyborg pulled a chair over. Raven and Star sat on one side, and Beast Boy sat across from Raven, and Robin from Star.

"Eat up guys," said Robin tossing the titans their meals.

"Yo, why is Star in my Happy Meal?" asked Cyborg tilting his head.

"Excuse me friend Cyborg, I am not residing in the meal of unbridled joy," said Star cocking her head to the side.

"Not that's not what I meant Star. You're my Happy Meal toy," Cyborg pulled out a Starfire doll that came complete with a comb to brush out the long read hair that came from the little doll's head, "'Brush My Hair Starfire'?" asked Cy incredulously.

"Dude we're happy meal toys!" shouted Beast Boy excitedly.

"Calm down Beast Boy don't wet yourself," quipped Raven.

Beast Boy glared and proceeded to make a rude finger gesture at her.

Starfire gasped as she pulled something from her Happy Meal, "Robin I have acquired one of your small flying weapons used in battle."

Indeed, Starfire pulled a plastic bird-a-rang from her lunch that was no bigger than the size of her fist.

Robin smiled at her and Starfire quickly became fascinated with her boots and blushed.

"Dude I have a Raven watch, sweet!" said Beast Boy fastening it on his wrist.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Let me se that."

Beast Boy held his arm out for her to see the watch. It was a purple plastic watch with Raven's face on the clock face.

"I'm merchandise?" asked Raven disgusted.

"Dude and it comes with three phrases!" said Beast Boy pressing a small silver button on the side of the watch.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" said the watch in a voice that sounded uncannily like Raven's.

Beast Boy pressed it again.

"Shut up, I'm trying to meditate!"

"Come on Raven you try. You know you want to," said Beast Boy holding out his arm for her to press the button emitting the sayings.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine if it'll shut you up."

She pressed the button.

"I want…" there seemed to be static as if the watch was faulty and out came a word that's sounded strangely like, "Beast Boy."

"Um…" said Beast Boy his face flushing.

Raven quickly put her hood up, "Uh, it must be defective."

"Yeah…" said Beast Boy keen to dismiss the embarrassing situation.

Robin reached into his Happy Meal eagerly probably hoping to receive a 'Brush My Hair Starfire', unfortunately for him that is not what he obtained…

"Hey cool," said Robin pulling out what looked like a mini sonic cannon, "It's a Sonic Cannon Water Gun."

Robin aimed at Beast Boy, a very high pitched sound erupted from the water gun, "Booya!" it said.

Beast Boy laughed and shook his head spraying the water from his hair everywhere, "Good thing this is water proof," he said pointing to his watch.

"Cool," said Cyborg eyeing the water gun, "Wanna trade Rob?"

Robin eyed the Starfire Doll fondly, "Um ok, just cause I'm feeling generous."

The two boys switched toys.

Robin smiled inwardly and set up the toy Starfire where he could see it and began to eat his burger.

Cyborg aimed the water gun and accidentally squirted an old lady sitting nearby with her husband.

"Booya!" said the toy in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Oops sorry lady," said Cyborg.

The elderly women shook her head and muttered something about hooligans.

"Yo man my voice isn't high like this," said Cy referring to the sound his toy made.

Robin and Beast Boy laughed while Beast Boy tossed Cyborg his burger.

"Friend Raven what did you obtain from your joyful meal of ground cow and greasy potatoes?"

Raven sighed and dug he hand in her bag to find the toy, she pulled out a plastic green ring with a purple 'BB' written on a large circle in the middle. She pressed on the spherical service and the ring emitted a tiger like growl.

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy, "Soon _all_ the ladies will be wearing them."

"You wish," said Raven.

"Come on Ravey please wear it," said Beast Boy smiling at her, "I'm wearing _your_ watch, it's only fair."

Raven glared at him.

"Please…"

"Fine," said Raven shoving the plastic ring on her finger as the ring growled again.

Starfire, who had finished her lunch at an incredible speed, had spotted the play area in the back of the restaurant.

"Robin," she said gleefully, "Look at the colorful area of fun, we must go play there!"

"Um actually Star I haven't finished my-…"

But Star cut him off by flying into the air, grabbing him by the arm, and racing off towards the play area.

"What shall we do first Robin?" asked Star happily clapping her hands together like a small child on Christmas morning.

Robin smiled, "How about the Ball Pit?"

Star cocked her head to the side, "But friend Robin, wouldn't it be potentially dangerous to go into a pit full of balls?"

Robin laughed, "Here I'll show you."

He led Star to the ball pit and jumped in, Star followed suit.

"Oh I see friend Robin," she said picking up one of the small balls, "The balls are most colorful, but what is their purpose?"

Robin smiled mischievously and picked up a blue ball and tossed it at her lightly bopping her on the head.

She grinned, "I believe Robin that 'this means war'."

Robin nodded and they both scrambled to pick up balls tossing them lightly at one another.

It was sweet for a few moments until…

…You see fair readers, Starfire has the ability of superhuman strength and if you add in the circumstances, you should be very afraid for Robin.

Starfire picked up a ball forgetting about her super strength and tossed it none to gently at Robin.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Robin looked at the ball going about 80 mph at him, he managed to let a high pitched scream before getting nailed in the side of the head.

He fell.

"Robin!" shrieked Starfire lifting him to his feet, "Are you damaged?"

Robin felt the side of his face where a large welt was forming, "Um…"

Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth, "I am sincerely sorry friend, would you like me to 'kiss it better'?"

Robin thought for a moment, "Yeah that should heal it up."

"Glorious!" said Star kissing his bump.

"All better," said Robin smiling a dazed smile.

"Robin," she said in awe pointing above her head.

"Yeah Star?" asked Robin looking up.

"What is that tall tubular device?"

That's right Star was pointing at the greatest creation known to man, and no I' m not talking about PS2, …the slide.

"You wanna go on the slide Star?"

"The _slide_?" she tried out the word a few times liking the way it flowed before nodding and began to climb the stairs.

They got to the top where the slide started. It was a tube shaped and had something like a 'roof'.

"What do I do Robin?" asked Star tilting her head, "I fear that if we both go down at different periods our legs might kick each other, and if we tried sliding on our stomachs it would be most uncomfortable."

"True," said Robin pondering this, "You could always err…"

"Yes Robin?" asked Star looking at him sweetly.

"Um…you could always sit on my lap."

Star blushed, "I supposed that we be the best solution."

So Robin sat down and Star sat on top of him and they pushed of and went zooming down the slide until…

…They stopped in the middle.

"Um…Star?"

"Friend, why has our joyful sliding come to a halt?"

"Uh…I think we're stuck."

Back with Cy, BB, and a very bored Raven…

"…and so I said 'Baby this is too much, it's over,'" said Cy leaning back on his chair.

Beast Boy cocked his head, "Seriously?"

"Totally man, I mean Bee was just too clingy."

Raven, who was beginning to feel totally ignored, and when usually she liked silence and being left alone, being left alone in McDonalds was just plain boring, "Oh so is that why you were e-mailing her begging for forgiveness?"

Beast Boy looked wide eyed from the smirking Raven to the embarrassed Cyborg. He laughed, "Nice Rae!" he held his stomach as he laughed harder.

Cy glared at the goth girl, "Snitch."

"Male chauvinist."

Suddenly the verbal battle (that Cyborg was losing) was interrupted by Cy's communicator going off, "Cy here."

"Um Cyborg," came their leader's voice.

"What's up Rob?"

"Um could you report to the slide…now. And bring your tools."

"Why? What happened and where's Star?"

"Right here friend Cyborg," came the alien's voice, "We require your assistance."

"What's the matter Star?" asked Cyborg raising an eyebrow (err if he has any).

"Robin and I have become lodged in this tubular device."

Robin closed his eyes in shame…

3…

…2…

…1

Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing, and even Raven stifled giggle as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'll be there as soon as I can guys," said Cyborg between laughs.

"Ok can Cyborg," said Robin, "hurry."

Cyborg shut his communicator off.

"That blackmail should be worth a few months," said Beast Boy laughing.

"Yeah man…"

Suddenly the cashier, Summer, walked up to the three titans.

"Well hey there," said Cy turning around.

"Hey, I brought you some ice cream," she said.

And there stood the biggest pile of ice cream known to mankind. It had strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, sprinkles, hot fudge, nuts, whipped cream, and to top it all off a cherry.

"Whoa," said Beast Boy, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"That's a lot of ice cream," said Raven shocked.

"Yo I can't pay for all this," said Cyborg.

The cashier smiled, "It's on the house if you give me your email."

Cyborg smiled, "Deal."

He gave her his address, and Summer walked back to her station.

"Well later ya'll," said Cyborg getting up.

"Where are _you_ going?" asked Beast Boy.

"To go un-stick Rob and Star, I gotta get the tools from the T-Car."

"What about all you're ice cream," asked Raven.

"Aw you two love birds can have it," and with that Cyborg.

"WE'RE NOT-." the two shouted incredulously but Cyborg had already walked out the door.

"So…" said Beast Boy.

"So, what?" asked Raven glaring at him.

"This ice creams not gonna eat itself."

"Well observed."

"So will ya help me eat it?" asked Beast Boy with a look on his face that showed his impatience.

"I thought with that bottomless pit you call a stomach you'd be able to eat it no problem."

"Hey I can express gluttony a lot, but this is just crazy."

"Gluttony's one of the seven deadly sins Beast Boy," said Raven rolling her eyes at him.

"Along with some others," said Beast Boy wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven raised an eyebrow not understanding him until she had gone over the list of sins a second time, "You're nasty."

"Sure am," said Beast Boy digging a spoon into the ice cream.

Raven sighed, "Fine pass me a spoon."

He gave one to her and they both began to indulge in silence, until…

Beast Boy looked over at Raven who was unaware of the whipped cream on the tip of her nose.

Beast Boy snorted into his ice cream.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Nothing," he said, his poker face curling into a smile.

"What is it Beats Boy?" asked Raven glaring at him.

Beast Boy chuckled, "You kinda got whipped cream on ya."

Raven flushed lightly, "Where?"

Beast Boy reached across the table and taking a finger swiped the cream of her nose and licked his finger. But in the process he had to reach over the ice cream getting some on his sleeve.

"Here let me help you with that," She said getting up , but in her process of rising she bumped the table, causing the ice cream to fall…all over Beast Boy.

"Oh Beast Boy I'm sorry I…"

He popped his head out of the ice cream.

The sides of Raven's mouth curled and she bit lip to stop her from laughing.

Beast Boy gave a half glare, "Oh, so you think this is funny."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "I don't do funny."

Beast Boy nodded, "Good," he said slowly.

SPLAT

Beast Boy through a fistful of ice cream into the apathetic teen.

"You did not…just do that," said Raven glaring.

"Heck yes…I did," he said mocking her.

Raven closed her eyes, "You do realize I'll have to kill you now."

"Bring it on," said Beast Boy narrowing his green eyes.

WHOOSH

The two heroes began grabbing ice cream and throwing it at each other, not only hitting each other but the walls, floor, workers, and unsuspecting civilians.

With all their ammo gone they just stood there…in the middle of an ice cream covered McDonalds…glaring and smiling…if it's possible to do both.

"OUT!" screamed the manager running up to them.

Outside…

"I can't believe you two," said Robin glaring at his two ice cream covered teammates, "I can't believe you got us BANNED from McDonalds!"

"Dude we said we were sorry jeez," said Beast Boy rolling his eyes at his leader, "You and Star we're the ones who got stuck in the slide and had to get Cyborg to take it apart just so you could get out. And don't tell me you didn't get yelled at for that."

Robin opened his mouth but then closed it, "Uh…that's not the point!"

Starfire went and put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Yes Robin believed they have learned the lesson, let us go wait in the vehicle."

Robin nodded and grumbled to himself.

Cy rolled his eyes at his leader and handed him the Starfire Doll, "Yeah man go play with Star doll."

"Yes friend I will show you how to comb the hair," said Star ash the two walked back to the car.

"Ok," said Cyborg turning towards the two guilty looking titans, "Ok you two get cleaned up 'cause you're not getting my baby sticky."

Raven furrowed her eye brows, "How? We're banned from going in there."

Cy smirked.

………..

"I can not believe we're doing this," said Raven as here and Beast Boy began walking through the drive through line

"Jeez Cy is _way_ too obsessed with that car," said Beast Boy as they came to box where (if you were in a car) you'd order from.

"Um…can I take your order?" asked the voice from the box.

"Uh yeah," said Beast Boy, "Can we have 6 cups of water?"

Raven looked over herself, "Um make that eight."

"Can we charge them for that?" asked the voice asking an employee, "Uh, driver or…err…walk around to the second window."

Beast Boy and Raven got their water, luckily free of charge.

They each took four cups and began dumping it on themselves.

"This isn't working," said Raven who was still sticky from the ice cream.

"Yeah, I guess we have to go back through the line."

The two simultaneously groaned.

"I don't think so," said a voice.

The two titans turned to face Cyborg…with his water gun…hooked up to a hose…

Oh, crap.

"Cyborg put down the water gun," said Beast Boy slowly.

Cy aimed the gun at his friends.

He squirted, "Booya! Booya! Booya! Booya! BOOOOOYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

There stood the two titans, soaked to the bone.

Cyborg unhooked his new toy from the hose, "Now dry off and meet us in the car."

Beast Boy morphed into a dog and shook till he was dry. Raven on the other hand took off her cloak, rung it out, and used it to dry her self off.

Beast Boy morphed back and glanced at Raven, who had rarely seen with out her cloak, blushed.

"What?" asked Raven, "Do I have more ice cream on me?"

Beast Boy chuckled; "Nah, hey you dropped your ring." he picked it up and gave it to her.

"Thanks," said Raven putting it back on her finger.

"So like…this is awkward."

Raven nodded, "Pretty much."

"So I don't think I'll want ice cream for a while."

Raven gave a small smile, small, but a smile all the same.

(You try saying that three times fast)

"So we should probably head back to the T-Car," said Raven staring at her feet.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "Before we get banned from the outside of McDonalds too."

"What time is it?" asked Raven.

"Time to get a watch."

"Oh very funny Beast Boy, simply ingenious."

Beast Boy laughed and checked his Raven watch, "It's 5:40."

"I can't believe it's already dinner time."

"Time flies when you get banned from McDonalds." said Beast Boy wiping the water off his watch.

"Are you ever gonna take that thing off?" asked Raven referring to the watch.

"Nope, not a chance."

**_So whaddaya think? Good? Sucky? TELL ME, ahah yeahI know it was uber long but I made up for the long time I didn't update! REVIEW!_**


	4. Swear to Gosh

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Okay, I'm going to be honest with you all…I have no idea how I came up with this. But it makes me laugh. Sorry, for not updating in like, a year. Who knew high school was this friggen hard. ENJOY! **_

One-Shot #4- Swear to Gosh

Every teenager develops some sort of slang. They find some way to express what their feeling through a stream of words that can get all their anger out in a few syllables. Yes, I'm talking about swear words. Not the most intellectual words, but they somehow bring about a calm that helps you to overcome your frustration. Every teenager (or most, to be fair) uses them, whether intentionally or not. Some grow out of the phase, and revert to "Holy Guacamole!" or "Son of a Female Dog!". Some, however, do not. The Teen Titans are teenagers, and like any others, they need to vent frustration.

Robin sat in the main room, very frustrated, and attempting to…sew?

Yes the once-caped hero had torn his beloved black and yellow cape in battle. Now, in all sensibility, maybe wearing a cape wasn't that smart. Now, it _had_ saved him from many dangers (as it was made out of…this really awesome metaly stuff), but all in all it was a way for the enemy to get a hold of him in battle. But, hey, he was workin' the cape look….

Anyway, the torn cape lay on his lap along with Starfire's sewing kit that Cyborg had gotten her for Christmas, along with some thread to mend the rip. So Robin, Boy Wonder, was now trying to take on the role of seamstress.

Dear God, save us all.

He was not alone on his pursuits of sewing. Nay, Beast Boy was trying to mend the soles of his shoe that has ripped in battle with the same villain (The Unraveler). Raven was curled up at the end of the couch reading, and Starfire and Cyborg were playing an intense game of Pillow-Hockey behind them. With pillows strapped the bottoms of their feet, using brooms to hit around a smaller throw pillow.

It is here that the profane word was uttered…

Robin stabbed moodily at the cape with the needle and missed by inches, causing his thumb to bleed as it was struck with the object. He frowned and placed it in his mouth to stop the bleeding, "Fudge," he muttered.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked up from repairing his shoe, "Why do you do that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Do what?" asked Robin, who resumed stitching.

"You never swear, I don't think I've ever heard you," said Beast Boy, who tossed his shoe over to the side. The shoe in question landed unceremoniously on the resident half-demon who looked at it with an annoyed glance. She shot Beast Boy an irritated look.

"Could you please remove you shoe from my lap, Beast Boy?"

He blinked at her, "No," he turned to face Robin once more, "So why don't ya swear?"

"That was rhetorical," she said gritting her teeth.

Robin shrugged, "Never felt the need."

Beast Boy threw his arms in the air, "Everybody needs to swear Rob!"

"Beast Boy are you listening to me?!" shouted Raven.

Beast Boy sighed, "Not really!"

"I asked if you would please remove your shoe from my lap!" she repeated angrily.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to face her, "You don't like it when I touch your lap!"

Raven paused, "True, but I'm not touching your nasty shoe."

He flipped her a rude finger gesture and turned back to Robin. Raven looked appalled from a moment but then glowered in his direction. The shoe began to crackle with black energy.

"It's real easy Rob!" said Beast Boy, "Are you just too chicken?" And to add to the effect he turned into a chicken and clucked around the sofa. He morphed back with an impish grin upon his green face.

Robin shook his head, "Juts because I don't swear, it doesn't make me a wimp…"

He was drowned out by a victory cry from the young alien princess, "VICTORY!" she shouted, twirling around in the air. She landed next to Robin with a light plop, "What are we discussing?"

A groan came from behind the couch, "I let you win," came Cyborg's reply from the floor.

"No, no, no, I slaughtered you," said Star waggling an orange finger in his direction.

Beast Boy clamped gloved hands over his elfish ears, "Please, no talking of slaughtering in front the Beast Boy."

Star grinned, "I am sorry friend. But what is it that you all were speaking about?"

"Rob doesn't swear," said Beast Boy going around the back of the couch to help Cyborg up.

Robin furrowed his…mask, "I do swear Beast Boy, you just don't hear me."

Beast Boy's mouth twitched into a smirk, "Ahhh, I see. You do all your swearing in your room...secretly."

"Your right BB," said Cyborg sitting down between him and Robin, "I don't think I've ever heard Rob swear."

Robin glared, "Fine, if it bothers you all that much I'll swear."

The other titans looked at him expectedly.

Robin took a deep breath, "Darn you Beast Boy, darn you to heck."

"Oh dear," said Raven shaking her head.

"Gee, that one stung Rob," said Beast Boy putting a hand dramatically to his heart, "I'm gonna need some ice for that burn."

"Please," said Starfire curiously, "What is this swearing?"

"Well," said Cyborg, trying to find the words to describe this to the alien girl, "Ya know when you scream out all these Tameranian words that mean err…bad things?"

Starfire blushed timidly, remembering the times when she had gone so far as to call someone a 'klorbag', "Um, yes I do believe I recall such times."

"That's like what we're talking about," said Cyborg awkwardly.

"So these are…bad words?" asked Starfire cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I erm…guess so." Talking to Starfire about swearing seemed almost wrong to show her the err…other aspects of the human world.

"And Robin does not say the bad words?" asked Starfire, grasping the conversation.

"Nope," said Beast Boy leaning back on the sofa.

Starfire eyes shown and she lunged at Robin pulling him into a tight hug, "Oh friend Robin! You are most adorable; you are as sweet and innocent as the little children on this planet! Frolicking, sweet children!" gushed Starfire.

Robin's face was an amusing sight. He looked torn between happiness at Star hugging him, and horror at being called a "frolicking, sweet child".

She grinned, "You are so cute!" and with that she pinched his cheek (yes his face, you nasty people).

Robin looked about to cry out in pain with the strength that she pinched him with. He nursed the swelling area, "Err, thanks Star."

"I welcome you," she said smiling and tapped him lightly on the nose.

Robin's blush became the color of his uniform and the others suppressed snickers.

Starfire looked confused, "Robin why is your face taking on the same pigment as your shirt? Have the colors become confused?"

Robin coughed, "No I'm err fine Star."

She beamed, "Friend Raven, might to tell me these words so I may write them down, as to avoid saying them?" she asked sweetly pulling out a pen and paper that was conveniently sitting on the coffee table.

Raven flushed a light pink, "Well I don't know if that's uhh…a good idea…"

Beast Boy took the pen and paper from Starfire, "Sure Star, Rae will write 'em down for ya, wontcha Rae?" he said casually slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Raven glared, "Remove your arm if you still wish to have it attached to your body."

"Can't get your mind off my hot bod, can ya Rae?" he said flexing the other arm.

"Screw you."

"Get in line."

Arm still slung around Ravens shoulders, he began to watch her write. She blinked and looked up, "What?" she snapped.

"Wow Rae," said Beast Boy glancing over the list, "You have quite the vocabulary."

"Just because I choose not to degrade myself by using such vulgar language doesn't mean I don't know what it means." she said passing the piece of paper to Starfire.

"I see that," he said raising his eyebrows.

"I, unlike you, know more words than just: dude, sick, wicked, and," she shuddered, "Rae."

"Aw but you know which one's my favorite word, right Rae?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

She flushed, and was glad her hood was up, "Which one?" she asked with slight curiosity that she hoped wasn't found in her voice.

He smirked, "Well if you don't know by now," he whispered, "I'm not gonna tell ya!" he exclaimed happily and removed his arm, bouncing off the cushions and over the kitchen.

"This is quite a cornucopia of words friend," said Star reading the list.

Suddenly a sound of gushing water was heard. Everyone's heads spun towards the direction of the noise. In the kitchen, Beast Boy was being squirted with water by the faucet on the sink which was surrounded by black energy. They all turned to Raven who was sitting quite innocently, twiddling her thumbs.

"Fuck you Raven!" yelled Beast Boy who was trying to stop the gushing of water.

Star cocked her head to the side, "Robin what does- Never mind!" she exclaimed, holding up a hand to stop the embarrassed hero, "I will look it up!"

She scanned the list, "Beast Boy wishes to- Oh my!" she gasped.

She flew from the couch and stormed to over where Beast Boy was trying to stop the stream of water.

SLAP

Beast Boy stood soaked and shocked in the middle of the kitchen, his cheek a shade of bright red.

"You are most vulgar friend!" and with that she swept from the room.

Beast Boy looked stunned and then glared at Robin, "Dude this is all your fault!"

Robin smirked, "My fault? What are you talking about?" He smirked, "I'm adorable, remember?" He smirked and followed Starfire out.

Cyborg was on the floor howling with laughter.

Raven walked up to him levitating his shoe with her.

"Can I have my shoe?" he asked trying to snatch it out of the air, but it zoomed away from him, "Raaaee," he drawled.

"Oh no Beast Boy," she said, she was enjoying this, "You didn't tell me the word so you don't get your shoe."

"Fine," he said grumpily, "If I wirte down the word _then_ will you give me my shoe?"

Raven though for a moment, "Perhaps."

He found a piece of paper and a pencil sitting conveniently on the counter (Gee those things are handy), and scribbled down a word, "Trade?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, "Nope."

"Too bad," he said vaulting over the counter, snatching the shoe, and running down the hallway, cackling madly.

Raven glared after him but then found that the piece of paper was sitting on the counter. She looked both ways then slowly plucked up the piece of paper delicately and took off down the hallway.

_**Yay!!!!!!!!! Veela finally wrote something! Wooot! So tell me what ya liked best peoples!! Please oh please review, it makes me smile!**_


End file.
